villainpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Si
"You is not giant, you is like human bean!" ~ Fleshlumpeater "Human *being* ..and yes, I is rather being like one of them than likes you!" ~ BFG "..rargh.. then I kill you!" ~ Fleshlumpeater ' ' Fleshlumpeater is the nastiest, strongest and arguably most evil of the terrible race of giants that bullied the BFG (Big Friendly Giant) in the classic Roald Dahl book and cartoon-movie - he, along with his fellow giants, was also a devourer of children and would regularly enter the human world by night to snatch children away to be eaten. At first the BFG was too frightened of Fleshlumpeater to stand up to the giants but in the end of the film he picks up the courage to send the army in to capture the giants - however Fleshlumper was not captured and arrived at the scene in a terrible rage.. smashing a tank and threatening some soldiers but largely ignoring the humans as he loudly roared and stormed off to find the BFG. Once Fleshlumpeater finds the BFG he gets into a short argument, angered that the BFG would betray his fellow giants he accuses him of not being a giant and being more like a "human bean" - when the BFG states he would rather be human than a monster like Fleshlumpeater the giant states he shall kill the BFG and tosses him to the ground before attempting to crush him with a boulder, however he is distracted by Sophie's scream and chases after the girl with the intent of eating her. Fleshlumpeater meets his match however when the BFG, badly injured but driven by a desire to save Sophie, blows magical-sand in Fleshlumpeater's eyes - making the giant have a horrible nightmare and scaring him away.. he and his evil brothers were then taken away to a prison where they would be fed nothing but disgusting "snoozcumbers" for the rest of their days. Si and Am are two mischievious felines who were responsible for much of Lady's hardship in the Walt Disney movie Lady and The Tramp as well as the novel it was based off: they are, as their names suggest, Siamese cats and are shown as sneaky and manipulative of their owner: such as feigning injury only to shake each others tail in a form of victory after being carried away - taking delight in getting Lady into trouble. Si and Am are one of Disney's most famous pair, largely because of their song - which is, fittingly enoughm titled "The Siamese Cat Song". Abis Mal is a thief who has two goals in his life. The first to become sultan of Agrabah so he can wear the hat. The second is get rid of Aladdin and his friends who stand between him and the throne. First appeared in the sequel to Aladdin The Return of Jafar Abis Mal made a deal with Jafar. He agreed to help him destroy Aladdin in return of fortune. Abis Mal was once leader of several bandits who raided cities for jewels and gold until they crossed paths with Aladdin who beat them and took their loot to hand it back to the people of Agrabah. When Abis Mal finds Jafar's lamp and releases him the bandits take off to never return again. Abis Mal is not the brighest of Aladdin's adversaries. In fact, it's assumed that he's the dumbest villain in the entire Aladdinverse - which would be the main reason Aladdin outsmarts him every time they cross paths. During his appearances in the TV series Abis Mal was accompanied by his henchman, Haroud, who tricked him into doing all the dirty work while Haroud came with ideas to get them into the palace. In the Return of Jafar, Abis Mal's men betrayed and tried to kill him. However in the series, they're loyal to him. It is revealed in Air Feathered Friends that Abis Mal kills his minions when they fail an assigned task. Abis Mal is the most reccurning villain in the Aladdin TV Series appearing in 13 episodes.